Why
by Catti666
Summary: Severus goes to check on Harry because he doesn’t answer to his Hogwarts letter. What will he find out?


I don't own anything from this. There will be rape in the story so if you don't like, don't read. AU-story for sure. Severus goes to check on Harry because he doesn't answer to his Hogwarts letter. What will he find out?

Why?

He kept staring at the wall in front of him without really seeing it. His half-opened eyes in a daze as his hands were shaking. He opened his mouth and only one word escaped from his lips "Why?" Then his mind escaped back to the past once again. The door opened next of him and Minerva stepped in sternly but he was unaware of it already as his mind was busy reviewing all happenings.

The relatives had gotten the boy as they had best chance to keep him safe. The boy would have a life without fame and dangers, after all only first succeeded. The boy's uncle and aunt had been trusted that they would take care of boy with necessary care as boy was her sister's child after all. He couldn't forget what he had learnt earlier this day about Harry.

Severus apparated to Privet Drive 4 to fetch young Potter boy as Dumbledore had requested him to do it. When he went to the door where young Pottery was living he glanced at all the neighbours who were staring at him behind their curtains. Finally the door opened and he saw a huge man at the door, this must have been Vernon. First alarming sign came just then, the man turned to purple and he shut the door that instant in front of him, outrageous. With ease he opened the door himself and stepped in only for realizing that Vernon was backing away from his livid expression on his face. But now was Severus' turn to be livid as NO ONE dared to block his way. Severus' took a wand playfully in his hand and look on Vernon's face darkened clearly but now he was more scared than angry. Their faces met and Vernon was first to avert his look after good staring competition. Now was the time for conversation then. He firstly asked nicely to see Harry but only answer was that boy ran away after freakiness outburst. This was not what he had been expecting as answer and Severus was lost in words for moment. After quiet inquiring about this little outburst Vernon had put foot in his mouth as he clearly realized only now how dangerous this man could be. Severus stopped his questioning as soon as he got answers no more though he had not stopped yet honestly. Vernon relax visible but a little too early. Severus looked calculating at the muggleman as rubbing his temples in his contemplations. He had really had a hard time taking in that maybe Potter's home life wasn't as perfect as his dad's home life had been. And as he was good at reading people even without occlumency too he saw raw fear and regret in muggle man's eyes. He thought to try one more time civil tactic with man. He fetched one box Lemon drops from pocket, which he had got from Dumbledore for usage like this. Now he looked at the muggle man again his own eyes glittering. Cheerfully he offered Vernon a Lemon Drop and Vernon just gaped at him but he actually took one as he knew these candies and looked like man was in good mood again. Just before throwing it in his mouth he smelt it and Drop passed his test and he swallowed it. For moment they just looked each other across the room and Vernon drummed the table next of him nervously.

Moment later Vernon was actually repenting his hasty reaction with the candy as he was feeling really weird. Vernon stared at the man until he got dangerous looking counter staring and Vernon averted his gaze as gulping. Vernon tried to get his brain to action again but everything seemed to be in some kind fog at the moment. And the questioning began and for his horror he had no will to stay silently nor lie, just answer truthfully for his horror.

"What is your name?"

"Vernon Robert Dursley"

"Who all are living in this house with you?"

"My wife Petunia, my son Dudley and my nephew Harry Potter"

"Where is Harry Potter right now?"

"I don't know. He ran away."

"When did you last see him?"

"Few weeks before."

"Why did he ran away?"

"He got his blasted Hogwarts letter and I made it clear that he would not go anywhere without my permission. Next morning he was gone."

"And how did you make clear that he was to stay?"

Now man's face retorted to painful expression as he was fighting against potion that he had added to Lemon Drops. After few minutes it became clear that man really could fight against the potion much to his astonishment. He noticed that somehow muggle had overcome his own potion and he was already some plans in his head how to perfect his potion. But it had no use just now as effect was really over. Last he asked only where was boy's room and man answered him to his own usual way already, he just pointed the door near of them.

Severus stunned the abhorrent muggle and turned to the locked door in front of him. There was no way this place was room no matter how much he tried to comprehend it. Anyway, he opened the locks in front of door and opened to the door though he was certain that he would be looking in very wrong place. To his horror it was not wrong place after all as though it was supposed to be just simple cupboard it was not. Frankly it was a room-kind. There was one little bed and some shelf like in the corner. To his horror there was not much more. Shelf was full of clothes, which with closer look were all too big for eleven years old boy.

He looked around a little bit more and there was something that was not supposed to be there, a Pensieve. He couldn't think how young Potter would have got Pensieve to his hand in this environment. However, it wasn't empty one. With closer look at the Pensieve he noticed writing one side of the Pensieve. '_To Dumbledore or whoever who finally came after me'. _This hit Severus hard. The boy knew about Dumbledore though he knew very well that nobody had contacted the boy since they dropped him here. The alarm should have told them if any other wizard would have used any magic even near of the Little Whining. He knew that this Pensieve had to be some kind message for them. He searched the "room" through one more time but there was nothing else like Pensieve. He looked horrified at the bloody clothes in the corner and thought that must have been his uncles way to "make clear that boy wouldn't go anywhere." He caught Pensieve along with him as he prepared to apparate to Hogsmeade. Just before he left he remembered the muggle man and revived him and apparated to Hogsmeade.

As soon as he got back to Hogwarts he headed to his own room for checking out Potter's Pensieve. As he entered in his room he noticed newest Prophet on his table. Normally he didn't ordered it but just last times there had been mysterious attaches by some wizard who was dressing as muggle. He was even using some kind muggle robbery mask that was covering all his face except eyes and mouth. He was always interested to get as much information as he got about this guy with his gang. But now he moved Prophet aside and took Pensieve in front of him. This was very probably some kind of message although a Pensieve was very unusual way to give one. Unless boy wanted to give them information by it. Finally, he dipped tip of his wand to the glimmering but oddly dark liquid in the Pensieve.

First memory he saw was the memory where family found a one year old baby in front of their door. He looked horrified as they scooped a basket in and threw it in the living room as if it would be plague-stricken though woman was keeping their own baby so nicely in her hands as the couple opened the envelope, they both turned to grey. Their discussion was so very disgusting afterward. Severus had hard times keeping his anger at bay as they started to re-arrange the old cupboard that had been as clear as storage room as a baby's room, there was not space for anything.

Being disgusted Severus move forward and he found himself middle bunch of kids including a very young Harry. Somewhere background Harry's aunt yelled at some Duddeykins that food was ready after one hour and that found out to be largest hungry looking boy who answered to his mother that he could hardly wait for it. Soon this duddeykins' attention turned back to the group mischief look on his face and called out

"Ah, we have just one hour time, lets go up and lets take some sport practices when we still have time." Three of the boys went up happily except Harry whose limp body was being pulled along by Duddeykins.

Severus followed along upstairs and slipped in the room after them before the door close behind him. Their "sport" found out to be something totally different he would have waited. Three of the boys cornered young Harry as Duddeykins smiled at Harry sweetly. Maybe worst of all was Harry's demeanor as bigger boy was rolling up his sleeves and spitting to his hands as it would have helped him to hit better. So, there Harry was staring at the opposite wall as it would have given him something else to concentrate on. He saw same look in Harry's eyes as he used to see in his old victims' eyes. The look that was telling about beforehand known pain and as shocking it was, acceptance. That really touched Snape deep; this was so familiar feeling in his own childhood and Harry was feeling exactly same. That was really shocking discovery and once he aimed his look back at the corner only information that he wouldn't do anything to help the memory kept him behind from helping the surrounded boy. As "boxing match" started he felt too badly about the situation having been in same kind situation himself before and he moved to next memory.

Next memory was in the school and people were heading out, so did Duddeykins and Harry too. Somebody came near Harry and was about to say something before this person glanced at Duddeykins and headed away from both of them. Harry kept going until he was across the schoolyard and he headed for the forest all alone. Next fifteen minutes only thing he witnessed was how Harry was having time there alone and most shocking thing was that he was seeming to be perfectly happy during it. As the bell rang he saw clear change in Harry's demeanor, from happy to disappointed and back to defeated as it was before all break. Now he headed for next memory.

Soon he was back in the living room at Privet Drive 4. Now maybe at six years old Harry was driving home with Vernon and Duddeykins. Duddeykins was smirking evilly as Harry was looking at the floor of the car as most interesting thing in the world. Being curious what was going on Severus followed the group home and as soon as the door was closed Vernon took action.

Vernon bellowed at the top of his lungs at trembling Harry and message was clear now what had happened. "What the hell were you playing at boy? You were in front of all those people and just like that you decide to disappear in front of all your schoolmates and re-appear on the roof as there isn't an even ladder around. I so wish you would have dropped down as you almost did, then we would be saved from all this humiliating. Do you have any idea how much attention you got from this show? People already thought that you are freak and you want to prove it that much?" Harry listened his uncle's bellowing and as the part of the attention occurred his already red face became almost the colour of a tomato. It was clear that boy was believing everything what the man had said. Sadly he looked at the poor boy as he was trying to say that he had no idea what had happened. First he just was down there as people were teasing and laughing at him and at next moment he was up there. How it was like magic. Now Severus' heart almost hitched as he saw Vernon's reaction. A big man reached Harry's collar and took him up. As young boy was fighting for any breath, he bellowed even louder voice than before that there was NO such thing as magic and threw a small boy across the room straight at the wall. Young Harry was just barely conscious as Vernon yelled him one more time "You will be in your cupboard all week from now without food on and you won't go to your school until its done. Now, get up and head to your room. Harry struggled to get up and he did so finally though he was still keeping his side as he was leading his way through the vestibule to his "room". Harry's painful moving was proving Severus that he surely broke some ribs. As the door closed behind him Vernon made a phone call to school telling that Harry was ill and wouldn't be coming to school before he was better. This all made Severus to feel so sick that he jumped to next memory.

In this memory both boys were outside of the house in some kind park. This was just a little older Harry than in earlier memory, maybe seven years old. Once again Duddeykins with his group was walking away from Harry who was laying on the down panting and again keeping his side with his eyes closed. Severus was Happy that he wasn't proving attach himself but he wasn't much happier with seeing the result. This all was awakening very well buried memories in his mind. All instantly he heard some scrabbling behind him and he saw himself Lucius Malfoy walking in the forest. Shocked mind of his tried to go through all the options what would happen. Lucius wouldn't mean anything good no matter what he was going to do here. Meanwhile as he was trying to guess what was going to happen Lucius kneeled next to Harry and started to speak in silky voice to the boy. "Hey Harry, I'm sure it is hurting but I think I can help you. I've got some po.. errrr… medicine that I'm certain that will help you." Severus looked horrified as Harry opened his eyes and nodded hesitantly. Severus identified familiar bone setter as Lucius was scrubbing it on the boys side and after five minutes boy took up finally looking grateful to the Lucius. At that instant he realized a horrifying idea popped his mind but he bounced it off as it would never be true. Soon Lucius left the boy again and Severus headed for another memory.

At this time it was fight with Vernon or would you call it fight where another character was not doing any resistance. Anyway at the end Harry was laying on the ground unconscious and drunken Vernon went up to sleep. As soon as Harry woke up he headed out of the door and to the park again. For his horror, he saw Lucius waiting for him there. Next moment boy was crying next of Lucius as he patted the boy as letting him to cry on his breast. Next conversation was very spine chilling for Severus.

"Do you know who you really are?"

"I… just Harry." Harry was that looking that he was going to say something else too but he closed his mouth before he let it out.

"No, not just Harry. Have you ever noticed that anything weird would have happened around you?"

"Well, some odd stuff happen always sometimes and I get punishment always after it. I'm just freak as they always tell me." Harry closed his eyes again as he sniffled into Lucius' jacket. Lucius waited patiently as boy was releasing his feelings before going on.

Lucius said softly, "No, they are wrong. You are not a freak; you are special. You have a gift that they don't have and they are just jealous and scared that you would use it against them if you learn to use it properly. You must not believe any of their words, they are only trying to give you away from using your gift."

A small voice spoke up then. "How about my parents? They told me that they were alcoholics and killed themselves in a car accident when they were drunk again."

Lucius swore under his breath and explained again. "No, they weren't right. It is the entire same plan to keep you unaware from everything connected with magic. In addition, yes, you can make magic, you are wizards as your parents were too. Your parents died in big fight against powerful wizard, Albus Dumbledore. After that he covered this up and blamed another wizard about his own mistake. As Dumbledore never meant to kill them but they happened to be in wrong place at the wrong time. But skilful as he was he covered all up and nobody had courage to object his story, he simply had too much power. Not mention the information that Dumbledore was one to place you with these horrible people. You should know that he knew perfectly what he was doing as doing this. This way you would never get to know about his deed." This last part he said hateful voice and Severus just looked at them dumb-stricken as Lucius was brainwashing young Harry. Moreover, as horrific it was he was first enlightening Harry so he was really buying it, Harry was believing it everything. Now young Harry asked him to prove that he surely was wizard.

Lucius took his own wand and said aloud "SCONCERO" and a huge transparent halo flew up away from them. Now he dig up wand for children magic practising that was still limiting its using but letting use lot of spells anyway. Still keeping that wand in his hand he started to explain more to the child.

"This one I did was protecting…" Honestly he never made it farther as Harry called out the magic word and same halo flew up and Lucius looked at the boy dumb with amazement. He sputtered out.

"This…. Wand seem to be unnecessary with you." A broad smile spread across his face as he pocketed the wand again. "Honestly I will still need it when I show you any spells. I better explain you what you just did. This spell was protecting spell which will allow us to do any spell we want without letting minister of magic to know. You should never show them that you are incanting already. If you do this they will take you to this Albus for early training. And you know why we shouldn't allow this to happen. Not mention what will happen when they discover how you can make this without wand. Are you ready to try some more magic now once as we have guard up? " As Harry nodded enthusiastically with his eyes twinkling and Lucius went on.

Severus just looked as Lucius was teaching Harry many very useful things with his relatives but asked to stay quiet about this with anyone else but him. As telling Harry that other people would get furious if they heard that he had come here to enlighten him. Severus saw when young Harry pondered about all this and slowly wrinkled up his brows. Slowly Severus was starting to see marks of the hate on Harry's face. He couldn't really blame Harry thinking that way if you thought how he had got to know all this stuff. Memory changed again.

Now he was in the same forest with again a little older Harry and he could still see that Harry's treatment hasn't got any better from black eye. Honestly now situation was a little different with Lucius and Harry. Now it was Harry demanding many things and practising attack and defence spells from the book. Lucius had hard times to countering everything Harry fired at him as they were so powerful. With plenty of fallings on his bum Lucius proposed changing to Legilimency. Severus would have smirked if he didn't know how serious situation was already. Harry was already disrespecting the entire magic world; that was easily heard from his speech with Lucius. More terrifying was that he was planning revenge on it. Again the memory jumped.

Now he saw that Lucius had some other older death-eaters with him bowing to Harry's bruised figure. Tomorrow he was leaving the Dursleys for better life with his faithful followers' support. Severus followed as Harry walked home for last time. Once they were back at Privet Drive 4 he discovered that Vernon was keeping some letter in his hand. For his horror it appeared to be Hogwarts' letter of invitation. As he looked at the Harry he saw pure hate and recognition. Vernon was undoubtedly drunk as he cornered Harry. Severus could see that Harry's tough expression was bugging Vernon, not a good thing. Now Severus was looking as Vernon beat Harry up very badly. For long time Vernon just kept abusing boy that way as looking for any sign of breaking but no. Vernon hated about what the boy had become as he never could get him break anymore. He was always eager to try something new if it got boy to break down again.

Well, he had a new idea. Honestly. As the boy was laying down on his stomach half conscious as Vernon measure him with his look before bending down and pulling his pants down. That was easy as boy was wearing a loose hand me down pants. He was certain this should get boy to break again, first time for long time. He pushed himself in his backside and he heard blessed sounds of screaming first time for long time. This gave him some desire to go on no matter how much he hated this, or did he hate this? He pushed up and down until he came and smiling he listened last screams as he withdrew from boy's ass. He threw the half unconscious boy back to his cupboard and took shower as the dirty boy had smudged his body. Snape stayed around long before the Boy woke really up and he could hear boy call Dumbledore a great avenger and once again he was swearing to revenge for his actions on his life. This man's first mission was torture him very clearly. Time was getting later and Harry took special stone from his small shell and called out 'concero' just before midnight and as midnight came; boy vanished.

That was last memory and Severus found himself in his office again. He gazed wordless at today's magazine which was making much more sense now. Its headline was "New One-whose-name-you-must-not-say-aloud?" article was describing new attach where somebody in muggle clothes and robbery mask had made disorder in the

Diagon Alley. No one has got killed but it was just lucky. Some were still in St. Mungos getting their injuries healed. There weren't any suspicion who was leader in this band. First Tom now Harry, this all could have been prevented.

Severus never really realized when someone came in the room. Albus just gazed at Severus for moment. It wasn't so hard to see what was going on, Severus there staring at unfamiliar Pensieve. Albus took Severus and new Pensieve along with him to his office. Younger man was unaware of their trip as they entered in his own office. He fetched some pepper up potion somewhere and fed it to still dazed man. As Severus came back to his senses again he was still full of sorrow. Albus kindly inquired him what he had learnt and Severus pointed at the Pensieve quietly. For some time Severus just stared at Albus Severus looked back at the Albus and called out.

"Check this out and learn how you have messed up so totally this time. This attack could have prevented if you would have worked differently a long time ago. I expect there will be more attacks in near future so well. But take a look at these thought and make up your own mind."

As Severus left the office banging the door, Albus was left there alone gaping at the closed door. There was so much he wanted to speak with Severus but clearly now was not the time. Now he set about asked task.

He was curious how things had gone with Severus. As soon as he sank to the pensieve his curiosity stopped frankly. The longer Albus kept looking at the memories the older he looked. The twinkle in his eyes died away and instantly he got all of his wrinkles back that he should have had for long a time already according to his age. First he had been wondering why Harry didn't come to school when he should have come. Now he knew better. A long before he saw memories to end he realized who was mysterious "New One-whose-name-you-must-not-say-aloud". As memories got tragic end he finally started to cry. Guilt was oppressing him as he muttered himself as looking at opposite wall through of his half-opened eyes. Why he always messed up? Didn't he learn anything from Tom's way to grow up? Everything he had done was to make history repeat itself. He was tightly in his own meditating as Minerva stepped in the office. After five minutes vain trying to get Albus' attention Minerva decided to get some help. He heard man muttering something unclear under his breath as his unfocused eyes were looking at nothing. Just before Minerva left the room for getting some help Minerva heard Albus say one word a little more loudly; why?

Please, review! I beg you!


End file.
